A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do
by KingJakeismylove
Summary: Jake the bounty hunter tells his side of the story of 'Teach Me' by Wildfire707.
1. Chapter 1

**A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do**: by Sharon Bartko

Chapter 1  
They say a good man always plays by the rules. Thou shall not lie, cheat, steal or kill. I believe in eye for an eye, but if a man truly atones for his crimes, should he pay for his past? I believe so. Once a man has a taste for blood, there is no changing the beast. I have seen things you can't even describe. When you come to a crime scene and you see a victim with his/her throat cut, you can only place one word for the bastard. Monster.  
That is where I come in. I am a bounty hunter, Jake the bounty hunter. A bounty hunter of some renown and I have a particular way of going on hunts. The king realizes my expertise and I am of great value to him. Whenever someone commits a murder, I am the first he contacts. If I am busy he sends another out to bring the murderer to justice. They don't come quietly, I have the kings consent to kill. Then I collect the reward. Although King Logan has been sending me on some odd hunts recently. A few times he asked me to come to the castle in person to tell me to 'see off' some protestors. Now, there is only one reason why you would contact a bounty hunter and that is not to be a crowd control guard. I tell him I only kill when necessary and of course he kicks me out of the castle. Not himself I add.  
My history? I come from a family that was high on military statistics. My father and two brothers enlisted. All three died, leaving a widowed wife, one son and daughter with disabilities behind. My little sister, Jennifer who is five years younger than me, was left to grieve and survive. I became the man of the house, at the ripe old age of sixteen, a title I protected with my life, being responsible for income and caring for my mother and sister. My mother died later of a broken heart a year later. Of course the king may tell you otherwise...she got sick, age or whatever, but I believe she was depressed after her husband died. Call me a hopeless romantic if you will, but the military takes its toll on families and before you think that I don't support the military, save your breath. I never joined myself because I wasn't cut out for it. I was never punctual, clean cut or strict. Oh no-in fact, I am completely my own person, arrive when I want to, do it when I want to and be myself. The in-your-face-snap-our-fingers-and-it-better-be-done-or-else-we-punish-you agenda turned me off. I had a sharp eye though and I didn't want that Avo given ability to go to waste. At the age of eighteen I bought my first pistol. I would practice in the safety of the small wooded areas around Bowerstone Industrial shooting cans dead center off the tree stumps from seventy yards away. Pretty impressive, right? So I took that ability and performed various (and I can not believe I am going to say this) circus (cringe) acts. A few people watched in awe as a young man they never heard of shoot cans off of things. Upside down, with my opposite hand, with my eyes closed, standing on my hand...you name it. One man even challenged me to shoot with my feet but my toes couldn't pull the trigger. That wasn't a huge issue and I only got more popular as the days past. The crowd would only double and I was pulling in at least one hundred gold a day. More than enough to keep my little sister alive. I earned the nickname 'Bullseye Jake' by my adorers. That was ancient history. Fast forward ten years.  
My latest bounty caught my eye. It was hand delivered to my doorstep by King Logan himself.  
"This one may give you a challenge." I remember him saying. I held the parchment as he spoke. "He was last seen in Mistpeak Valley in Chillbreath Caverns. Kill if he doesn't come peacefully." He said no other clues as description, location or his crime but if the king wants him dead he must be one of the worst.  
"What is that?" My long term girlfriend asked. "The king hardly ever gives you bounties in person."  
Oh...she is so astute. That is one of the millions of things I love about her. Quick to the punch. Sharp on her feet.  
"It is a bounty. Some bastard holed up in Chillbreath Caverns in Mistpeak by the name of 'Slash'. Could only mean he is a butcher of some sort."  
"Sounds dangerous. Please be careful. I worry about you every time you are assigned these." She said as she approached me.  
"You don't worry about me. I am 'Bullseye Jake', remember?" I say with a smile.  
"You say I shouldn't but I do." She places her hands around my waist and I meet her lips in a deep kiss.  
"I should get going." I say after we broke apart. "It is a three week round trip to Mistpeak and an even longer task of finding this scum. I will return to you a little after a month. I have a surprise for you when I return." I turned to pack a few essentials; food, clothes, and a gold ring I secretly pack in a duffle bag when she wasn't looking.  
'I can't have her finding this when I am gone.' I thought.  
One last thing before I leave. My fathers pistol. It was one of the most beautiful firearm I have ever laid eyes on. It had gold and silver trim along the barrel of the pistol and wrapped black leather handle. It almost glowed with a certain...history. All of my fathers have used it in war. My fathers fathers father used it in Hollowman attacks at fort Mourningwood. Passed down generations of Jake's and now I have it.  
Throwing the bag over my shoulder and kiss the love of my life goodbye, I look to the open road. I can feel her looking at me as I disappear into the city


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
You will never know who you run into of you don't watch where you put your feet. Some colorful, others not so. Many poor people lined the streets of Bowerstone Market with nothing but the clothes on their backs. I handed out what I could to the poor and starving but I needed to save some for myself. I serve my king with honor but what he has done to the people is inexcusable. I am powerless to stop the king, but rumor has reached my ears that the kings brother, Erick has the Hero bloodline. I have never seen the kings brother outside the castle and wouldn't know him if he came up and said 'hello'.  
I passed a few vendors before I excited the city and was on my own once more. I have no fear of loneliness because when ones heart is filled with love it feels that person is with you always. Continuing into the forrest before Millfields I came across a seer.  
"You want me to tell you your fortune handsome man?" She asks. I take a look at her. She looks like she is full of wisdom for her age. No more than thirty?  
"Uh, not really. I don't believe in stuff like that." I wave.  
"Oh, come on. It will only take a few minutes. I am already picking up a positive reading on you already!"  
"I don't have time, really. I am off to...see a friend."  
"Okay, good luck on your bounty hunt." She winked.  
I looked at her wide eyed.  
"How the-"  
"I don't have this crystal ball as decoration, you know."  
"Well, maybe. I still don't have time."  
I turn away and ran as fast as I could. How the hell did she know what my business was? I dismiss the possible answers that popped on my head when they made me laugh. Sometimes one only has his thoughts to entertain himself when he is alone. It wasn't an hour later I heard distant howling. My senses were on high alert and I drew my pistol.  
"Come get me you rabid piles of dung!"  
As if they understood English, there they were. Out of the fog, six wolves came, teeth barred as if they were offended.  
"Come get some." I growled, cocking my pistol.  
Four bolted in my direction and the other two took me from behind. Taking the defensive, I rolled to my left and that caused the pack to collide. A few gunshots and three dead wolves later, the others turned tail and ran off back into the fog.  
"That was easy." I dusted my hands and relished in the microscopic victory. I really need to stop being cocky, it might get me killed one day.  
So, onward I marched. The sun was almost setting and I had to find somewhere suitable to camp out. I located a small stream and set my bag on the ground.  
"Damn thing gets heavy after a while." I say stretching my back. I set up the small tent, in record timing I add. I lit up a small campfire to cook the foul tasting beans for diner. You would think after ten years of being a bounty hunter you would get used to eating flavorless food. Nothing beats home cooked meals. I could only imagine what she could be eating: roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and corn picked from the market in the morning. Now that is food. I close my eyes and chew the repulsive flop.  
"Nasty. I hope you enjoy your diner, Sharon." I smile. The last little bit of mush was harder to swallow as I realize I ate the whole can. I lay back and look up at the sky thinking of my girl. I pulled out the ring and adored it as I held it up. It shone brighter than the sun, the moon and the stars.  
"She will be so happy when I come home." That was the last thought I had as I crawled in my tent and drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning brought me little excitement as I realized Sharon wasn't next to me. She and I would play fight until one of us surrenders or we end up making sweet love. The only excitement I had was packing up the tent and foraging berries for breakfast. After that I pressed on the frequently traveled road. A few wandering traders would give me odd gifts they couldn't sell. One man tried to give me a weird stone gargoyle looking thing. It looked really creepy with its wide tooth grin. I declined it.

A young woman stopped me on the bridge in Millfields and asked me if I had time to listen to a song she just learned on the lute. I listened to it for a few seconds, uttered some sort of praise and gave her gold. She smiled ear to ear.

"Thank you, sir. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"You're welcome." I say over my shoulder.

A few hours later and I take a break for lunch. I set my bags down and look up at the sky. I'd guess it to be three in the afternoon and plop down on a log. Thank goodness I wore my new boots Sharon got me last month. My feet would be killing me after walking three days in my older boots. I decided to forage again for berries but with the forrest mostly hacked down for lumber it was pretty difficult looking for food. I looked down and something caught my eye. A book with no title. I open it and read the title page. It was a book by Dans Mourir. I read a few pages while I ate and I instantly threw the book away. It was complete garbage. I was hoping I had something to keep me occupied while on my travels but I would much rather have a fat lady fall on me than read that book. Yeah, it was that bad!

Once I am finished eating I dust off my bottom of any bark or dirt, throw the cumbersome bag over my shoulder and continue. I was starting to smell some funky funk once I got closer to the swamp in Mourningwood. *snicker*

Mourningwood...

What the hell kind of name is that? Logan must have been drunk naming this area...

Sorry, I am distracted.

Anyway, Mourningwood. Home of the so called 'haunted fort'. I hear from many people to stay away from it at night. At least that is what they tell you so you can stay at the Eco-warrior camp and have you spend money. A clever scheme that I fall for every time. The people at the Eco-camp are very friendly. They take only what they need from 'Granny Nature', as one woman said, and give back. I suppose I could stay the night tonight. It is a little after seven and I stop. This week is 'Eco-week' where the villagers have some weird hippie party. I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me. Festival is what I meant. I find a local and she is completely high.

"Everything is wonderful maaan." She clings to me in a stupor. I grab onto her to prevent her from faceplanting and I stand her up.

"Hey." I snap my fingers to grab her attention. "Hi. My name is Jake. Do you have a place for me to stay the night?"

"Jake? The bounty hunter? Did the king put out a bounty on me?!"

"No. I just need a place to stay. I am not here to arrest anyone."

"Oh, well I have a place to stay."

She winks at me. I know where this is going. I don't want any part of it.

"Ma'am. I need a place to stay, preferably an unoccupied hut. Do you have one?"

"Why spend the night alone? My husband Turf and I would love you if you stayed at our place."

"That is exactly what I am afraid of."

I mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, if there isn't anyplace to stay, I will press on."

"No! You can't!" She grabbed my arm before I turn. "The Hollowmen!" She shouted and nearly spooked the whole camp.

"Okay! Tell me where I can sleep then."

"There is a hut behind the general store."

"Thank you." I readjust the bag over my shoulder and take a look at the hut once I reach it. I open the door and the first sense that is offended is my sense of smell. It smelled like pot and sex.

'At least I will have a roof over my head.' I placed my bag in the corner and try to blend in with the village. The military top and trousers I had on only suggested I wasn't here to befriend anyone. I decided to take off the top and trousers to 'get in touch with nature' as a man said once before. I take a look in the full size mirror and I like what I see.

'Time to mingle with the locals.'

I open the door and it seems the villagers are dancing around the tree.

"Oh hey! Jake! Come on over! Don't be shy!" The woman I first met waved me over.

I smile and walk to her.

"I am sorry. I must have missed your name." I say as I take her hand and another woman's hand.

"Mine is Petal and my friend here is Solar. We are sisters."

"Pleasure. What are we doing here?"

"We are praying to nature for a bountiful spring next year. We had quite a feast this year. Fruits and vegetables aplenty."

"Oh good. You mind if I join?"

"No! The more the merrier! We need to be quiet, close your eyes and pray."

We started swaying left and right around the base of the tree. I started to feel a little spiritual for a moment. A feeling I haven't had in a while.

'I pray for my love, Sharon for her health and well being. Keep her safe when I can not.'

We prayed for a good two hours and Petal turned to me.

"Would you like to eat a little before you go to sleep?"

"Sure. What are you serving?"

"Boar. We roasted him with fresh herbs and spices."

Now, either I eat that or the putrid beans again. I bet you guess what I chose...

After diner I say my good nights to the folk and retire to bed a little before midnight.

In the morning I decided to get a head start. It wasn't long when Petal and Solar found me. I barely had time to get dressed.

"My sister and I would like to give you a parting gift. We have leftover boar and we foraged some blueberries and strawberries for you for your journey."

"Oh wow! Thank you so much! Caned beans is torture to eat."

She smiled at me and they let me continue to wash up and dress. I throw on some deodorant and I am out the door by seven in the morning.

The path is full of puddles and moss-like mush but I manage. I have stepped in balverine turds the size of a small dog before...maybe it was a small dog. Poor pup.

Anywho, on an on I trudge through unspeakable things, animal carcasses, dung, dead bodies. Someone must not have listened to the hippie people...sorry, 'Eco-warriors'.

I began to see the familiar flags on the Mourningwood Fort. I am greeted with open arms by the one and only Major Swift. A man with grace, cunning, expertise...and a really big mustache!

"Ah ha! Jake! It is you again! We were wondering when we would see you again!" He said with a cigar in his hands as he gestured making the smoke do a ribbon dance.

"Yes! Glad to see you men are holed up here still. Any word of Logan letting you all go home? I am sure your families are dying to see you again."

"Afraid not. Logan wants this fort protected for some reason. Take a look around...what is there to protect?"

"I see nothing of value here."

"Exactly. We have been fighting off hordes of Hollowmen. A few good men here have been killed off. Thanks to Lieutenant Simmons here, we are free to live another night."

"It was nothing sir. Just doing my duty to protect my comrades." Simmons saluted.

Jake tipped his head to the man and continued past the fort.

"Say, Jake?"

"Yeah?" I say over my shoulder.

"Why don't you stay tonight? The boys have beer and plenty of food. We really could use your dead eye to help us fight the Hollowmen." Simmons asked.

"I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Of course not, in fact, Swift would love the extra help around here. We know you are on a hunt, but we would really appreciate it."

"Oh what the hell. Count me in!"

I toss my bag off in a corner somewhere and join in a few drinking contests. I had to catch up because some of the men had a head start.

It was a little after twelve and I was already feeling drunk but not enough to pass out. That's when I remember the men getting into drunken brawls and Q and A's. I sampled some of the best fighters in Albion and I held my own. We respectfully earned the tie between Derrick and I. We both shook hands on a good brawl. Then I decided to partake in a little Q and A with some of the more sober soldiers.

"Hey Jake! Question! Have you ever had an orgy before?" Adrian asked.

"No. Sharon is all the woman I need." I slurred.

"Ah, c'mon! You had to have in your younger years!" He searched to see if I was lying.

"I don't lie! Besides...when you had to raise your sister half your life you don't have time to even jack off."

"Bummer that. How's little Jen anyhow?"

"She is alright. She lives with my Auntie Cassie now. She didn't want me to be burdened by her I guess." I take a swig of my beer and another soldier tops me off. "Beer never stops flowing here, does it?"

"Why hold back when we could die tonight, right?"

"That's right!" I huff.

"You got a question for one of us, Jake?"

"I do. Have any of you ever thought about owning a balverine?"

"Oh Avo! No!"

"What kinda question is that?"

"C'mon Jake. Ask another one"

They all said in a small uproar.

"I don't know...I just think it would be cool to own one. Let it do my dirty work. Then I would be without doubt, the best bounty hunter there is!"

"Your head is in the clouds, Jake."

"Haha! Maybe it is. Better than having it here anyway."

It was a little after six and mostly everyone has either passed out or puking. I seem to be the only conscious man standing.

"Jake, come over here." Swift calls to me.

"You ever use a mortar before?"

"No. I don't suppose it is easy."

"It is if you know what you are doing. I would like you to meet Captain Benjamin Finn and Private Jammy.

"What happened to you?" I asked the overly bandaged man.

"They don't call me Private Jammy for nuthin'. Seven hundred and twenty two wounds and still standing!"

"Pleasure." I nod to them.

"Ey! I remember ya now! Yer Jake the bounty hunter, aint'cha?" Jammy asks.

"I am."

"I seen ya when you were a wee young thing shooting cans off stuff before I joined the Army!" Jammy snorts.

"Oh really? Glad to meet a fan."

"Alright Jammy. Lets stop fan boying over him and lets show him how to use this thing." Finn interrupts.

"Right. We need to make sure you know whatcha doin'. Ya see that scarecrow out there? Blow it up."

I aim the heavy cannon in the general area and load the ball Jammy hands to me. I pull the rope and it launches the ball almost one hundred yards to the helpless scarecrow and...

"Boom! Haha! That was a sight to see!"

I aim the cannon once more to the other scarecrow and six more times I mashed the scarecrows to kingdom come. I never thought I would have so much fun using heavy artillery before. I never even seen one either until today, welcome to the new age. I say, that would make an awesome song lyric one day...

I head down the crumbly staircase to join Simmons in diner. I sat next to him as he ate pork and beans from the can.

"You know, this is the most foul tasting food ever. I wouldn't give this to a Hobbe." He made a face.

"I will vouch for that. At least you have pork in yours. I don't have that luxury." I half laugh.

"Why didn't you join the Army, Jake? Your brothers were some of the best soldiers I ever had the pleasure of training. You are Army material."

"I didn't see myself as a soldier. It is funny how I saw myself somewhere else but the Army...but here I am." I say with a shrug.

"Why don't you join up? You would be an excellent addition to our platoon."

"I am sorry. I can't bring myself to do it. I am not afraid to, I just can't do that to Sharon. I just can't."

"I understand. But if you have a reason to fight that would make you want to be a soldier."

"I fight for her in my own way." I smile.

"Ah well. I thought it was worth the try." He finishes up his meal and turns in for the night. I take refuge in a make shift tent the men set up around the campfire. I don't want to use my tent, something these men will never have the luxury of using. I fall into a restless sleep not because of the fear of a Hollowman attack, but because I miss my love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The farewells in the morning were short and tearful. These men have become my overnight friends and they realize they can not leave their post. I sigh deeply and walk on through the swamp stepping in knee deep water.

'Ah damn it all.' I curse as my socks get wet. I take my boots and socks off because I am well aware of the dangers of wet socks. Blisters and nasty infections could mean loss of your toes and your feet. The swamp water isn't exactly the cleanest water. I stuff my boots and socks in my bag. Luckily I packed extra socks so I wont have to walk barefoot. As much as I like to though, I would rather save that for the sand. I was pretty sure I was getting close to the monorail. Ah, the monorail. Reaver Industries greatest wonder. Yes. I pay attention to the flyers around the cities. Kinda hard not to since they are all over. I was never keen on hanging in a death box. So, I took the cave entrance. I was met by some Hobbes guarding the cave for some reason. They seem to be getting more clever as I noticed they had their own version of flanking. Never would have imagined that from Hobbes. A stab here and a well placed bullet there and I had a mini Hobbe graveyard at my feet. The cave is now open for me to head through.

As soon as I enter, the smell of stink is everywhere. Almost lost my lunch...more times than I care to admit. The cave was relatively dark this time which made me a little nervous so I reached for the nearest torch. Descending down into the pit I found several gems and a couple of gold pieces from an adventurer that didn't make it out. I say a quick farewell and a thank you for the poor man and head through a rather large arena that had no business down in a cave. I have passed it many times before but I couldn't help getting awestruck of the ancient structure. I slide my fingers around the concrete and wonder what sort of civilization was down here. An old species of human? Or some half breed turtle-people? Who knows.

I look ahead to the ramp that rests over a very steep drop. I wonder how deep it was as I cross. I don't have a fear of heights but the look down made me a little shaken. Just a little. On the other side of the ramp there was a few more Hobbes. The smelly little shits were just waiting for me when they ambushed me. They erupted from small barrels that I now notice they were in a circular shape. Bloody clever. However, they were still no match for my blade. As I swung it, it seemed to sing through the air with a certain righteousness. I bring my blade down on a Hobbe that got too close and I spilled his guts on the ground. Too graphic? Sorry.

It was one Hobbe after another as I showed signs of fatigue, you know the ones, body trembling, irritability, sweat dripping from my body (if Sharon was here, she'd enjoy that)

but I hack and slash on.

"Where do you little turds come from!" I shout.

That must have spooked them because the last three turned about throwing their weapons away and high tailed it out of reach.

"Oh no you don't!" I growl.

I withdrawal my pistol and with deadly accuracy I shoot the three remaining Hobbes dead. My arm throws down my fathers pistol and my knees gave out. I collapsed on the ground too tired to even breathe. My head finds the ground and I rest it on the dirt. Right now, I could care less that my face is in the dirt. There must have been thirty or forty Hobbes tucked away. I let myself recover, aches flaring here and there all over my body. I let my vision fade for a few minutes and I get back up and sit on my rump. I dust the dirt off my cheek and take deep breaths to recover my stamina.

'I must be getting out of shape! I have to stop eating Sharon's apple pies.' I laugh to myself. Thinking of her always seems to make my mood change. I stand myself up and pick up my fathers pistol.

"Sorry Dad." I say as I dust off the pistol.

I turn my head back on the path and I pressed on, leaving a pile of dead Hobbes behind. A few more yards later and I was staring at the afternoon sun.

'It took me five hours to get out of that hell hole? I must be losing my touch.'

Must have been the Hobbes, yeah. That's what I will tell them. Shh...

I found Mistpeak Valley easy enough. It only took three or four days to do. I seem to be ahead of schedule. I take the time to wash my socks in the rather large lake in the middle of the valley. The place really is something to behold. Fresh mountain air, birds chirping, a gentle breeze and the occasional bandit attack. Sorry, mercenary attack. Gotta be PC here. Mistpeak is home to the ban-damn it-mercenary *underline* camp and home to the craziest sons of bitches Albion has to offer. They are lead by a man called 'Saker'. Not sure if that is short for the word 'forsaker' because he was in the military at one time. My father would always have stories of the man when he was home from duty. The man is freakishly tall, and that is coming from another freakishly tall man. I stand six foot four inches! He makes me look like a dwarf! Uhg! Little people, sorry.

I get distracted so easily, back to Saker. The man is rumored to be able to use Will, the hero's version of magic. He can toss fireballs around provided he has a lighter. Crazy mofo. Bit of cheating too if you ask me. Mental note added to stay the crap away from that camp.

I finish washing my socks and set them on a nearby stone and sit on the grass. I take a good look around the area sampling the many shades of greens of the trees and grass, the many shades of reds and blues of the nearby flowers and the sparkling water of the lake. I take the chance to fill up my water canteen too. Can't really get fresh spring water anywhere else.

With my socks dry, my water filled and my body rejuvenated I get down to business in looking for Chillbreath Caverns. Then I remember there is more than one entrance to the cave. It is split into several levels and i cant waste time doing trial and error. I have been to Mistpeak before but all of my targets have been out in the open surrounded by their bodyguards or hidden somewhere in shrubs. I also realize there are no wandering traders on this route. A red flag that bandits are attacking them around here and have stopped all trades to Brightwall. I have no other choice but to go to Brightwall and ask for a map of the valley. The trek across the forest was pretty quiet. I heard growling but I guess after downing the first pack word spread in the pack to stay away from me. I passed a few landmarks of the old kingdom on my way up the hill. I wasn't paying attention where I put my feel and I step in wolf crap. I scrape my boot on a rock as I curse. Rather colorfully too. Once I got the mess off my boot, I see the border of Brightwall. It is a quiet town, full of its own sort of way. Kinda like me...if I were a town. It has about forty or fifty people in it so asking for help shouldn't be a chore. I make my way up to the tavern and I see it is relatively quiet. I hear a small conversation upstairs between two men, one with a rather deep voice, and an older man. I could tell between the...geezer-ish tone. That's a word now.

"Ah! Here he is! We were just talking about you." The one man said.

"Indeed. We have made a toast to your stupendous feat of ridding Mistpeak of Saker and his men. They have been a source of great stress for a long time." That sounded like Samuel the librarian. I wonder what he is doing at the pub...wait, someone got rid of Saker!?

There was another voice...

"Uh huh…" This one seemed to be younger.

"Nobody will be more pleased than Sabine. His Dwellers might find some peace now."

What the heck is a Dweller?

"Of course, no one has suffered more than they." The old voice chimed in. That has to be Samuel. I tune out all the bar noise and focus on the conversation upstairs.

"Walter, have you been drinking this whole time?" The young voice asked. Okay, there is Samuel, Walter and some other man up there.

"I've been telling Samuel here about the terrible situation they're in."

I was right. It's Samuel.

"He thinks he may be able to help." The man I guess to be Walter finished.

"Yes. Well, perhaps. I mean of course. The thing is, as I was just explaining to Sir Walter, Brightwall has no overabundance of resources itself. The king's levies are rather steep, and we face shortages more often than is comfortable."

"But…"

"But, were you to improve things around Brightwall, the people would be most grateful. And when people are grateful, they're also charitable. I'm sure they would find it in their hearts to send aid to those poor people."

"There you have it. The way I see it, you will need all the followers you can get if you're going to lead a successful rebellion. What better time to start?"

Hmm...I smell mischief afoot. Someone is planning a rebellion against the king I assume.

I decide I should stop eavesdropping and get the map need.

"Excuse me," I say as I step up to the bar. "Do you have a map of Mistpeak Valley around here I could use?"

"What would you need it for?"

"I need it to locate Chillbreath Caverns."

"Oh! You are on your way to kill Slash, huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"You are Jake the bounty hunter, right? They said they would send you out here months ago. He has been a pain in out necks lately. Last week his toaties robbed me blind, taking five hundred gold and several barrels of beer. I guessed he stole about a thousand gold worth of beer."

"Where were the guards?"

"They killed them all. His gang is about twenty strong and young thugs. They didn't kill any villagers thankfully. About a month ago, a mercenary by the name of 'Jimmy' came through and kidnapped two young women. We never saw them again. We never know when he will return. King Logan really needs to send more guards to Brightwall. Things are getting out of hand." The barkeep was a little shaken up as he finished his story.

"Well, I am here for Slash only. Can't kill this 'Jimmy' guy without a bounty."

"Couldn't you do it as a freelance?"

"I can't, I could get arrested myself. They need to properly charge him first."

"Oh. Well, let me get you that map." He hunched below the counter and I lean over it to watch him.

"Is that a rifle?" I whisper.

"Yes, I bought it yesterday for my own protection." He whispered back, not making eye contact.

"It's tough out here."

To that, he says nothing but he finds the map I asked for.

"Here. It is outdated by a few months but it should point you in the right direction."

I take the rolled up map and salute him with it.

"Thanks a lot." I tossed him a few gold for his trouble and I walked out of the tavern. From there, I walked out to the bridge outside Brightwall and unroll the map placing two decent sized stones on both corners to keep it from blowing away. I study it hard looking for familiar landmarks. The legend wasn't very helpful. It had caves marked everywhere and a few x'ed out like the maps author had no idea what he was doing.

"This isn't going to help at all." I huff. I look around and sigh. "I think Logan meant looking for the cavern will give me a challenge, not the criminal." I say to myself. I gotta quit doing that...

I roll the map back up and stuff it in my bag.

'I need a drink.'

I head back into the tavern and look at the grandfather clock. It was after six in the evening. My stomach growled as it pretty much yelled at me it was hungry. I have a seat in the corner of the pub and the waitress walks up to me with pen and paper in hand.

"What'll it be, handsome?" She says with a deep accent.

"Uh, let me have a beer to start."

"You want a pint?"

"Sure." I hold the menu up to see what they have as a special.

"Comin' up." She turns and orders my beer from the barkeep.

I look out the window as she gives me my drink and I swear I saw a grown man in a chicken suit clucking around a group of chickens. I didn't even take a sip of my beer and I am already seeing things!

I call the barmaid over again.

"There was a man out there with a chicken suit on. What the heck was he doing?" I point to the man that now walked away from the tavern. I took a few sips of my beer before it got warm.

"Oh, he is Prince Erick. King Logan's brother."

I spit back out my beer in shock and look at her wide eyed.

"Are you serious? What is he doing out here? Forget that! How did he even make it out here! The poor boy has been locked up in the castle all his life!"

"He came out here with another man..." She took a breath as if to say something else. "I am not at liberty to tell you more."

"You have told me more than enough. He might be able to help me get to Chillbreath Caverns."

"I doubt it. Poor kid is doing quests. He will be stuck here for a while."

"Damn." I lightly swear.

"Did you make a choice on what you want to eat? We have a few new appetizers on our menu." She said and pointed out the items.

I look at the menu for a few seconds and my eyes fall on the steak section. My stomach growls as if it made the decision for me. I hope I have enough gold.

"Oh heck with it. Just get me a steak."

"You got it, love." She closes the menu and places my order.

I sit and wait. I watch the bar patrons come in and one man even challenged me to a few card games. I beat him good and proper and collect two hundred gold in winnings. Guess I have enough for my steak now. Yes!

I take a look outside again and I notice that boy running around the town. Erick was it? He had crazy blue hair. I wondered if it was his actual hair color or if it is dyed. It is kinda strange either way.

My diner arrives about an hour later and I ate like I haven't eaten in days. It was so good. The worst part of it is I won't get this on the road once I head back out in the morning. I finish and she takes my plate and tosses the bill on my table.

"Anything else I can get'cha?"

"Uh, yeah. How much are rooms for the night?"

"Ten gold gets you a room. Check out is at eight. Any company you have will be charged a full night, so don't think you can smuggle anyone in." She lowers herself by my ear.

"And if you want a different kind of company, I would be happy to oblige." She purred.

"No. It is just me." I ignore her advances.

"Fine. Whatever."

She seemed kinda mad. Oh well.

I drag myself up the staircase and into my room. I assume they charge in the morning. I shuck off my clothes and get under the covers. The sheets were nice and clean and I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun seems to always find ways through the window shades every time. It shines through the smallest sliver and it feels like you are staring directly into the sun.

'Alright! I am up. Geez..' I grumble to myself. I take my extra set of clothes out of my bag and put them on. It is a simple top with stitching around the sleeves. The trousers are a plain black and I put my socks and boots on. Hoisting the bag over my shoulder, I head downstairs.

"What time is it? I groggily rub my eye.

"It is six thirty. You still have another three hours." The night barman said.

"Hell with it. What do I owe you?"

"Since you didn't stay the night I will only charge you seven gold. You also need to pay for your meal from last night. Your total comes to thirteen gold." He said and the register dinged.

I drowsily plopped the gold on the counter and I walk around back where I know there is a small stream. I take the time to wash my clothes. Once I finish I place them on the grass and I splash water on my face to wake myself up. Then lay on the soft grass and think about Sharon. I know what you are thinking, 'Geez Jake, you really think of her a lot.'

Well yeah, she's my girl. I would do anything for her.

I sit up an hour later and my clothes are semi-dry. I stuff them back in the bag and head off to Mistpeak Valley.

I decide to take the first cavern I at least know of. The chills of the cave made me shiver a little. I take a deep breath and focus to my task. It seems empty as I explore inside. Turning a few corners I come upon a dead end. There were signs of someone camping out here but I am unsure who. There is a journal on a small end table next to a bed roll. I only want to see who is camped here. If he isn't my target, I will leave.

"Jack Dawson?" I read. Not my target. At least that was easy. I set the book down and head back out. I head down the hill and take a left. The next cave had a few wolves sitting outside it. I down them to get inside. A man runs from out a nearby shrub, flailing his arms.

"What are you doing!?" Wolves are an endangered species!"

"Whoa! Back off. They were going to attack me. I need to get inside that cave!"

"What business do you have in there?"

"What's it to you?" I cross my arms across my chest.

"That is my cave. I am Clyde the animal protector."

"Clyde, I am Jake the bounty hunter."

"B-b-bounty hunter?! Oh Avo, you are here to kill me!"

"No I am not! Why does everyone think that? I would have put you in cuffs by now."

"Oh. Well, what do you need in my cave?"

"You heard of a mercenary nicknamed 'Slash'?"

"I saw him just yesterday! He tried to rob me but I had my rifle to scare him off."

I am getting warmer on my trail.

"What does he look like? Did you see what way he ran?" I ask with anticipation.

"He has a scar on his right cheek and a tattoo on his left arm of the hangman's noose and the word society under it. He ran down the hill to the bandit camp."

"Nice guy. How did you see his tattoo so clearly?" I ask rather suspiciously.

"He was only about a foot away from me. He had his favorite weapon, a butchers cleaver."

"Nasty piece of work. Anyway, thank you for your cooperation." I salute and run to the camp.

"Jake. You again? Whaddya want this time?" A slack jawed mercenary asked above me. He was perched on a watch tower.

"I come in behalf of the citizens of Albion and their king. I have a warrant for one 'Slash'. We can do this one of two ways. Ask him to come out peacefully or I will have to drag him out."

"I only see you and nobody else. You have pretty big balls comin' over here asking my mates ta turn themselves in."

"Stop stalling and bring him out here. I haven't got all day."

"I will neva betray my mates."

I shake my head as I walk past the gate. I heard the mercenary swear and draw his rifle. He had the worst aiming I have ever seen. He couldn't hit the sunny side of a barn at ten paces. And he was a watch man...pffft. I let him waste his musket balls and I take my turn.

"Enough of this." I say and draw my pistol. I down the dirtbag with the first shot. The sound of my pistol alerted the camp and I was met by five mercenaries.

"Well, if it isn't Jake. We had some good friends turned in coz of you."

"I know that. And I will do the very same with the next one."

"Like hell you are!"

"They always say that and I always get my man."

"This time is different. Get 'im boys!"

Pistols and rifles were pointing at every part of my body. I take cover behind a barrel seconds before the gunfire. I peek my head over and shoot two mercenaries dead.

"'Ey! Stop all that shooting nonsense!" The last three hid behind sandbags.

"This would be a lot easier if you would just get the man I want." I call over the barrel. I lay my back against the barrel. It seems to be a stand still for the moment.

"Just hand him over and I will leave. I promise I will tell the king to go easy." I said 'I promise'. I can't vouch for the king.

"Oh yeah, I am sure there is fairness in the system."

"And I am sure there was fairness when you stole from the people, or when you kill a villager, right?"

"We don't need to answer to you!"

"Who you answer to is your business, but you will have to eventually. Sooner rather than later."

"You son of a bitch!"

I stick my head up again and I see a mercenary running towards me.

"Bold move. Bold but stupid." I say after I shoot him in the chest.

"Next!" I taunt the other mercenary.

"You killed Austin! What makes you any better than us?"

"I kill in defense. You kill in sport."

There was a long silence. I sat behind the barrel for ten minutes and I snuck a peek around the barrel. I see nothing. I pull myself back behind the barrel.

"You still there?!"

Seconds later I hear a gun shot and I cover my head. I take another peek and I see a puddle of blood sprawling from behind the sandbag. I stand up cautiously and hold my pistol where the mercenary was hiding.

'Bastard killed himself.' I saw the limp figure on the ground. 'I must have gotten to him.' I say a quick prayer for the broken man and head deeper in the camp. I take cover behind various objects and scope out the area. I hide by the side of a bungalow and call out to the camp.

"Hello!? I have a warrant for Slash. Turn in Slash! Lets have done with this!"

"You'll never take me!" I hear a voice. It sounded like a woman.

"Slash!? Turn in! Lets go! These cuffs have your name on them!"

"Come get me!"

"Gladly!"

I let my pistol lead the way as I held my finger on the trigger.

"I will find you." I say getting him to talk so I can hone in on his voice.

"I have never failed to turn a criminal in, I am not going to fail today!"

I hear my feet shuffling the dirt and gravel and nothing else. Not even the wind blew.

"I have all the time in the world. You might as well turn in!"

I hear a person scurrying behind me and I spin to the source of the noise. I take a couple of steps to another bungalow.

"If that is you Slash, surrender."

"You can't take me!"

He comes out of hiding and shoots me in my right arm.

"Ahg! Bastard!" I cover my arm and run behind another wall of sandbags.

"So you do bleed, mister ballsy."

"I do bleed. Just like this country when you hurt it's citizens and deface the crown!" I groan in pain. I won't bleed out but the pain flares through out my body. I take my dagger from my thigh holster and tear a sandbag open. I tie the cloth with my free hand and my teeth around my arm to stop the bleeding.

"But like every wound it could be stopped and healed." I say as some of the pain subsides.

"Oh please," he spat. "This country bleeds with the king on the throne."

"Alright, I'll admit it, the king isn't exactly the king of the year. But that doesn't answer for your crimes. And as long as I hold this bounty you are at large."

"Then I guess I will have to sever your hand from it."

"Ooh, aren't you a brutal one." I raise up a little and grimace at the pain. I see a barrel of gun powder not five feet away from the bungalow he is hiding behind.

"I don't want to kill you, but if I must, I must." I stand up and shoot at the barrel. A massive explosion booms across the camp. I take cover to avoid fast flying projectiles. Once the rubble settles, I walk to where the bungalow once was. I don't see a body. There should be at least charred remains. I take the safe idea and hide behind a tree.

"Slash?" I call out.

"You are just about as good as killing someone as you are a negotiator."

"That blast would have killed you twice if you didn't move." I scowl.

I stand back up and there he is. Man to man. Finally, I can arrest this man. Wait...since when do men have breasts? Oh Avo! Slash is a woman!

"My face is up here." She points upward. I take my eyes off her chest, slightly blushing.

"I thought you were a man the entire time."

"Surprised?" She takes her hat off and pulls off her bandana and seemingly golden brown hair cascades down past her shoulders. "Sometimes you should never underestimate a woman."

"I never underestimate anyone."

"Let this be a lesson learned, Jake the bounty hunter." She pulls me in for a kiss and I push her away.

"That was for free." I wipe my mouth on my sleeve. "Next time I put a bullet between your eyes." I threaten.

She holds her hands out for me to cuff them. I don't feel any satisfaction clasping her hands together. Not because she was a woman, because it was almost was too easy. I was expecting her to go down fighting. We head out of the camp but before we get past the main gate another mercenary shoots and kills Slash. With no other reason to fight, a sore arm from a bullet wound and somewhat dampened spirits from said bullet wound I ran out of the camp before the mercenary could reload.


End file.
